A Flor de Piel
by Lunaykirin
Summary: Thorin sabe algo que su Fili, su rubia sobrina ignora, y cuando Dis decide llevarse a su hija a las colinas de Hierro, él se opone por completo, confundiendola. ¿Que sabe su tio que ella ignora? Thorin x FEMALE Fili. Lemon


**Disclaimer: **Thorin, Fili, el Hobbit, LOTR y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente; pertenecen al maravilloso maestro Tolkien.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, Genderbender.

**Parejas: **Thorin x Female Fili.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Flor de Piel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

− ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, tío? –preguntó la rubia cargando un par de cajas hacía el lado opuesto de la herrería.

El moreno se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, sin girarse para mirarla, ocupado como estaba en la pieza de acero que estaba golpeando; aunque se detuvo lo justo para responder.

−No es necesario sobrina –dijo−, puedes volver a casa, aún me queda de terminar esta espada y varias herraduras, no es probable que termine deprisa.

Fili frunció ligeramente los labios y con decisión avanzó hasta su tío, deteniéndose a su lado posando una mano sobre el hombro de él, que estaba sorprendentemente caliente. Fili no se amilanó al fijar sus ojos claros en los del mayor, que miró la mano sobre su hombro y luego a ella sin responder, alzando las cejas, esperando.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fili? –inquirió pacientemente, algo extraño en él.

−Quiero que dejes de estar en esta situación tío Thorin –respondió ella con firmeza−, quiero que no te humilles más para esos necios humanos… quiero que me dejes estar junto a ti y apoyarte.

Thorin tensó la mandíbula, apretando el mango del martillo que tenía en la mano con fuerza, pero le sostuvo la mirada a su sobrina, implacable.

−Vete a casa, Fili –dijo finalmente, soltándose de su toque de un ligero movimiento de hombro, dándole la espalda−, tu madre estará esperando.

La rubia no respondió, sin embargo sonrió con tristeza, con los puños apretados. Sabía que su tío era un testarudo que no se dejaba ayudar bajo ninguna circunstancia, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero se estaba pasando, sobrepasándose a si mismo. Thorin, el rey de los enanos, se mataba a trabajar a si mismo en esa pobre herrería donde apenas ganaba unas monedas que les alcanzaban para comer y comprar los materiales más básicos; el lujo de antaño hacía tiempo que había quedado olvidado, para desdicha de Thorin, Dis, Balin, Dwalin y todos los demás que habían nacido bajo la gloria de Erebor.

No así para Fili y Kili, que habían nacido en Ered Luin y no habían conocido aquella vida; para los hermanos, la vida que tenían ahora era buena, y no veían los deseos de volver a un reino devastado por la desgracia mas que como aventuras y cuentos que su madre, padre y tío les contaban de niños.

Finalmente la joven le dedico una amplia sonrisa, falsa y fingida, asintiendo.

−Como ordenes, tío –dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando Fili hubo salido Thorin se permitió un suspiro. Sabía que su sobrina tenía razón claro estaba, no iba a admitirlo delante de ella… ni de nadie; no permitiría que le vieran débil ni flaqueando, a él, el único soporte de su pueblo en esos tiempos desesperanzadores. Admiraba el valor de la joven por estar ahí siempre que lo necesitaba sin llamarla, por su lealtad y corazón dispuesto. Hubiera sido un gran rey si hubiera nacido varón… pero el destino no lo había querido así.

Cuando Dis había dado a luz a Fili, y había nacido mujer, muchos se habían lamentado su suerte aciaga, pero a Thorin le había alegrado. Había sido un bálsamo de dulzura tener a una enanilla de dorados rizos y hoyuelos en las mejillas correteando por la casa en un momento en el que se sentía tan desdichado; pero esos tiempos habían pasado, él se seguía sintiendo desdichado… pero Fili ya no era una niña a la que podía hacer botar en sus rodillas. Había crecido mucho ya, y no podía ignorarlo por más tiempo, aunque significara alejarse de ella.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en su trabajo, ya había oscurecido y la luz de las llamas iluminaba la estancia de la pequeña herrería; haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día, y sin más dilación metió las herraduras que había forjado y la espada recién terminada en la caja donde guardaba los encargos, tomando después las herramientas y lavándolas en el cubo de agua junto a la fragua las ordeno en sus cajones, listas para volver a ser usadas.

Y como siempre, cada día desde hacía veinte años, cerró las puertas de la herrería y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, o al menos al lugar en el que ahora habitaban, que él no consideraba su casa. Abrió la puerta y encontró una escena poco habitual en esa casa. Discutían una conversación que a todas luces ya estaba hacía rato empezada, y él silencioso como acostumbraba se mantuvo en la sombra, escuchando todo lo que decían y ver cual era el motivo de la disputa. Se escuchaban con claridad dos voces femeninas y una masculina; Dis –su hermana−, gritaba y Kili también, y contrario a lo pensado, Fili también estaba gritando alterada.

− ¡No! –exclamó Fili−, ¡no puedo hacer eso! asúmelo _amad_ ¡no!

Dis apretó las manos que tenía en su cintura con los brazos en jarras y rodó los ojos exasperada. Su hija era tan testaruda como su padre, vendito Mahal.

−Ya basta Fili, no te comportes así –dijo Dis−, tu padre y yo no queremos que esto suceda _nidoyel_, pero es necesario si queremos que…

Pero Fili la interrumpió, impidiéndola terminar.

−¿Por qué, _amad_? –su tono era ya no de ira, sino casi suplicante−, Kili es el varón ¿por qué debo ir yo a las Colinas de Hierro?

Ahora fue el turno de interrumpir.

− ¡Si madre, ninguno de los dos va a ir a ese lugar! –gritó el moreno, asintiendo y acercándose a su hermana la tomó de la mano, dándole fuerzas.

− ¡Eres el heredero al trono Kili, también deberás ir, cuando llegue el momento! –exclamó Dis entristecida−, pero entiende que tu hermana es la única que puede afianzar la alianza ahora, el hijo de vuestro tío Dain es un varón, asi que debe ir ella… por mucho que eso me duela.

Así que eso era –pensó Thorin entrecerrando los ojos−, Dis y Dwalin, como padres de la joven que eran, querían que Fili se casara con Thorin III, el hijo mayor de Dain, llamado así en honor a si mismo para afianzar una alianza con sus primos de las colinas de hierro y seguramente asegurarse su ayuda. Algo en su interior se sintió muy mal, un deseo de posesividad que nunca había sentido anteriormente, y menos sobre una persona. También sintió una oleada de ira para con su hermana y su cuñado, que era también su mejor amigo, por tomar esas decisiones sin siquiera consultárselo. Ni hablar, para hacer eso, pensó, deberían pasar por encima de su autoridad… y como rey no pensaba permitirlo.

Tensó la mandíbula y salio del rellano donde se encontraba, saliendo de la sombra interrumpiendo la escena con aire sombrío, sobresaltando a todos los presentes en la pequeña sala de estar.

− ¡_Nadad_, que susto me has dado! –exclamó Dis llevandose una mano al pecho−, entra, hay cena guisándose en la cocina, puedes coger un plat…

−Silencio –dijo Thorin, interrumpiéndola, pasando de largo hasta el centro del salón, hablando sin mirarla−, no se como te has atrevido a decidir quien se queda o quien se va, pero se terminó. Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte.

E inconscientemente miró de reojo a su sobrina, que había palidecido debido a la conversación, pero Dis estaba confusa, así que avanzó hasta el y le puso la mano en el brazo, girándolo para encararlo.

−No permito que me hables asi –dijo Dis−, Fili es hija mía y yo decido por ella.

− ¿Desobedecerás a tu rey, _namadith_? –dijo Thorin duramente.

−Si así debo hacerlo, _nadad_ –respondió Dis con igual dureza.

Thorin suspiró entonces, tomando la mano de su hermana con cuidado.

−Fili, vete a tu cuarto –ordenó tranquilamente−, Kili, ve a buscar a tu padre.

Kili iba a protestar, sabiendo que su tío quería librarse de ellos para que no oyeran la conversación que se iba a tener allí; pero al ver la mirada de su hermana se lo pensó mejor y salio de la habitación seguido de Fili, solo que ella tomo las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio en el piso de arriba, y él tomó la puerta de salida en busca de Dwalin, que estaría a punto de llegar de todas formas.

* * *

><p>Fili soltó aire fuertemente, apoyada contra la pared de su cuarto, sin saber porque su corazón latía tan fuertemente. No sabía si por la fuerte discusión con su madre, por saber que probablemente se tendría que ir de su casa para siempre, o quizá por el calor ardiente que había sentido cuando Thorin había entrado en la habitación. Realmente no tenía ningún sentido sentirse así… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿miedo a decepcionarle? ¿vergüenza? ¿alivio quizá? ella no lo sabía, pero su corazón aun latía en su pecho martilleando con fuerza.<p>

Al ver que no pasaba nada, que nadie venia a buscarla, se sentó en la cama a esperar… pero nada más pasó. Esperó durante muchos minutos, hasta que finalmente se acomodó entre los cojines y se quedó dormida, ya no sabía si por cansancio, frustración o por los nervios que había sentido recorrerla.

Despertó bruscamente y se incorporó, alertada por un ruido en su ventana, que no había sido nada más que el golpe de una rama contra el cristal. Estaba lloviendo bastante y había oscurecido mucho, era noche cerrada, por lo que calculó que al menos debía haber dormido una horas sin darse cuenta; estaba mas cansada de lo que pensaba. Bostezó, volviendo a tumbarse intentando volver a dormir… sin éxito. No importaba cuantas vueltas diera para un lado o para otro; cada vez que el árbol daba un golpe en la ventana, o la lluvia golpeaba demasiado fuerte, ella se asustaba y no podía dormir.

Y cerró los ojos, llegándole de pronto unos recuerdos de cuando era mas joven, de situaciones como esas en las que su tío siempre la consolaba… las tormentas nunca habían sido su fuerte, y Thorin siempre la calmaba logrando que se durmiera; por lo que Fili pensó que si su tío no estaba enfadado por lo que había sucedido esa tarde quizá lograra hacerlo de nuevo, igual que cuando era niña.

Lentamente se puso en pie sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación pisando con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, abrió la puerta y cruzó el pasillo que separaba su pequeño dormitorio del de su tío, el ultimo a la derecha, cuyas ventanas daban a la parte trasera de la casa, al bosque. Cuando se encontró sola frente a la puerta, se quedo parada sin saber si llamar o no, pensando si a su tío le parecería bien; pero a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No iba a molestarlo, tan solo quería dormir a su lado y sentirse segura, nada más; por lo que abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entró.

La habitación de Thorin estaba oscura, solo iluminada por la pálida luz que entraba por la ventana; ninguna vela ardía, y las brasas en el brasero hacía rato que se habían consumido. Fili recorrió la estancia con la mirada, encontrándose con que su tío dormía placidamente bajo las mantas, apenas haciendo algún movimiento para respirar. Sin más dilación la rubia anduvo la distancia que la separaba de la cama de su tío y se sentó en ella, tocando levemente el brazo de Thorin para que se despertara.

Él pareció no darse cuenta al principio, pero Fili insistió un poco más, hasta que logro que el moreno gruñera y abriera los ojos, mirándola.

−Fili… –dijo en voz baja−, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estás bien sobrina?

Fili asintió suavemente, frunciendo un poco los labios, y Thorin sencillamente esperó.

−Solo estaba un poco inquieta con la tormenta –aclaró la joven, apartando repentinamente la mirada, cosa que lo intrigó−, me preguntaba si me permitirías…

Pero no continuó, por lo que Thorin alzó las cejas esperando, y cuando esto no sucedió rompió el silencio.

− ¿Si? –inquirió.

−Si permitirías que durmiera contigo aquí –dijo finalmente Fili−, como cuando era niña, y me calmabas durante las noches de lluvia y tormenta.

Thorin la miró sorprendido durante unos instantes antes de sonreír tiernamente. Se hizo a un lado lo justo para levantar las pesadas mantas y la sabana, y esa fue toda la respuesta que Fili necesitaba. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose segura, y sin más dilación se quitó las botas la camisa y la falda, quedándose únicamente en enaguas; lo que siempre usaba para dormir, pero que había olvidado hacer antes de quedarse dormida sobre su propia cama.

Entró en la cama de su tío, encontrándola tal y como la recordaba, caliente, cómoda y amplia; con ese olor tan característico de su tío… que ella no sabía como describir, pero que adoraba.

Fili se acomodó en seguida, tal como entonces envolviendo el pecho de su tío con un brazo. Lo que antaño había sido un brazo pequeño y suave era ahora un brazo femenino y esbelto, y Fili sintió extraña la sensación de poder rodearlo por completo sin esfuerzo… pero le gustó. El calor y la respiración de Thorin en seguida hicieron mella en ella, que se quedó dormida en seguida, la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla; los latidos de su corazón bajo su oreja, y su aliento rozando su cabello.

Si, así si podía dormir, se sentía segura y protegida entre esos brazos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Fili despertó, ya no estaba en la misma posición que antes de dormir, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a estar ahí.<p>

Él sol le daba de lleno en la cara impidiéndola pestañear, y antes se había acostado en el lado derecho de su tío, durmiendo sobre él; sin embargo ahora estaba a su lado izquierdo, de espaldas a el y usando el brazo de Thorin como almohada. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, sopesando realmente si había molestado a su tío, encontrándoselo placidamente dormido, sujeto a ella. Fili iba a girarse para acomodarse y no despertarlo, pero Thorin murmuró algo ininteligible en sueños y aferró su cintura más hacia sí; con lo cual Fili pudo notar algo que no esperaba.

No supo como reaccionar ante esto, la dureza que notaba entre las piernas de su tío presionando directamente contra sus piernas, y de no haber sido por la tela del camisón de la enagua Thorin hubiera podido penetrarla aún inconscientemente, tan cerca como estaban. Fili ahogó un jadeo ahogado solo de imaginar que eso pasara y enrojeció por completo hasta las pestañas, agradeciendo que su tío no podía verle la cara. No hubiera sabido que decir, sin embargo no hizo falta.

−Puedes respirar con tranquilidad Fili –dijo Thorin casi provocando que su corazón saliera por su garganta del susto−, se que estás despierta desde hace un rato.

Fili expulsó el aire que había estado reteniendo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

−Perdoname tío Thorin, no quería incomodarte –dijo apresuradamente intentando levantarse, pero Thorin no se lo permitió−, debería haber sabido que algo así pasaría, lo siento de veras…

Sin embargo no fue una regañína o un reproche lo que llegó, cosa que sorprendió a Fili, sino una risa sincera, que la dejó atónita.

−Claro que debías haber sabido que esto pasaría –dijo Thorin tranquilamente aún con la sonrisa en el rostro−, soy varón, no esperarías que dormir con una mujer casi desnuda en mi regazo no me provocara nada −y añadió−, aunque hay una razón que tu desconocías para todo esto Fili, que me ha dejado claro el camino a seguir ahora.

La rubia temió lo peor en ese instante, tal vez que su tío la alejara de él y le dijera que nunca más se le acercara, pero el moreno la sacó de sus pensamientos.

−Lo que tuve claro como agua de manantial esta tarde –dijo seriamente−, lo que siempre he sabido desde que llegaste al mundo, me lo ha confirmado tu cuerpo esta noche Fili.

Ella intentó girarse para encararlo y afrontar su mirada, pero de nuevo él no se lo permitió.

−No hace falta que digas nada –dijo Thorin, adelantándose a ella, que estaba a punto de preguntar−, no has parado de moverte sobre mi, sobrina, tu cuerpo hablando por tu persona, siempre buscando el calor del mío, acomodándote para rozar más y más tu piel con la mía…

Fili enrojeció de nuevo, incapaz de creer lo que oía… aunque eso explicaba porque ahora estaba en un lugar diferente del que se acostó.

−…cabe destacar que no he dormido mucho en tales circunstancias –continuó Thorin−, pero me queda el alivio de saber que no me equivocaba.

− ¿De que estas hablando? –inquirió ella finalmente, cuando lo hubo asimilado todo− ¿respecto a que no te equivocabas?

Thorin no respondió con palabras, en lugar de eso pasó el brazo que tenía sobre la cintura de Fili y lo llevó por su muslo arrastrándolo ligeramente mientras avanzaba, introduciendo la mano dentro de los pantaloncillos cortos que eran toda su ropa intima, lo cual sacó un grito ahogado de sorpresa en Fili, que se quedó paralizada; sin embargo Thorin no pretendía ir mas allá, tan solo introdujo la mano lo justo para rozar su piel y pasar su indice y corazón por la zona, sacándolos completamente empapados; y así se lo demostró a ella.

La rubia no supo que decir, incapaz de negar lo que pasaba, así que Thorin continuó.

−Me amas Fili, lo dejaste claro inconscientemente esta mañana, y tu cuerpo ha hablado en forma de deseo fisico –dijo Thorin, con la voz ligeramente mas ronca−, por eso no puedo dejarte ir como quería tu madre, y así se lo he dicho a ella.

Ahora si que Fili se sobresaltó, incorporandose sin que Thorin pudiera evitarlo.

− ¡¿Has dicho que?! –exclamó alarmada.

Pero Thorin no se inmutó.

−Tranquilizate sobrina –dijo tranquilamente−, no es nada que Dis no aceptara de buen grado, es más, está contenta… ella no quería separarse de su hija.

−¿Pero que has dicho sobre mi? –insistió ella.

Entonces Thorin alzó el brazo y rozó la mejilla de la rubia, que le miró nerviosa, pero el no se apartó, mirándola con ternura; Fili era tan perspicaz para tantas cosas que le sorprendía que no lo fuera para esto también, a diferencia de su madre, que era todo lo contrario.

−Lo que tu sabías desde niña pero no sabías como interpretar –explicó−, que eres mi única, pequeña.

− ¿Tu unica?

−Mi única, mi adorada, mi amada…

Fili no respondió en seguida, asimilando la respuesta que acababa de obtener, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir para si misma que aceptar esa verdad la hacía sentir mejor, como si estuviera en paz con un conflicto interno que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

− ¿Entonces? –inquirió ella.

− ¿Entonces, que? –repitó él confundido.

− ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?

Thorin sencillamente sonrió y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, volviendo a tumbarse llevándola consigo, suspirando mientras que con la mano libre cogía las mantas y los tapaba a ambos, girándose después para encararla. Finalmente respondió.

−Ahora descansa –dijo Thorin calmadamente−, no tenemos que hacer nada.

Fili se acurrucó entre sus brazos, tal como en la noche rodeando su pecho con el suyo y cerrando los ojos.

**6 Meses mas tarde**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y aún podían oírse las risas y alboroto de afuera, que junto con la música y los cantos eran la nota predominante esa noche. Ered Luin no había estado tan lleno de alegría, vida y ajetreo desde hacía mucho tiempo; podía decirse que una fiesta así no se había visto desde hacía más de veinte años… desde la caída de Erebor. Y no era para menos, no siempre se podía celebrar una boda real, aunque fuera en aquellas circunstancias.

Fili sonrió, cerrando la puerta del pequeño cuarto de su tío –ahora también suyo−, tras de si; girándose para mirarlo.

−Quien hubiera dicho que esto pasaría, ¿verdad? –inquirió la rubia, cruzando la habitación con pasos lentos hasta detenerse junto a la ventana, mirando los farolillos de la fiesta de afuera.

Thorin sonrió, acercándose a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

−Si quieres te hago una lista –bromeó él−, empezando por tu padre…

Fili rió, girando un poco el rostro para besarle.

−No bromees… –respondió ella divertida−, lo decía de verdad.

Thorin devolvió el beso con cuidado, separándose solo para tomar aire; apretando un poco el abrazo para atraerla más hacia él apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su joven sobrina y ahora esposa.

−Esta noche eres toda mía _atamanel_ –dijo él mirando a través del cristal el reflejo de ambos−, no llenes tu mente con cosas que pudieron ser y no serán.

Y Fili se liberó del abrazo lo justo para girarse y rodear el cuello de él con los brazos, besándole suavemente, solo un toque sobre sus labios antes de susurrar en su oído.

−Entonces no hagas esperar a tu esposa –dijo y beso ligeramente su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío que fue directamente a sus pantalones.

Thorin se separó, y entonces no pudo evitar reír por la elección de palabras que ella había usado; vaya, si la chica tenía prisa no iba a ser él quien la contradijera, desde luego. Estaba deseando hacerla suya desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y ahora que por fin era suya para reclamarla no tenía que esperar más. Claro estaba podía haberlo hecho desde que le confesó a su sobrina lo que les pasaba, pero de haberla desflorado entonces hubiera sido imposible calmar a Dis, que hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por haber sido tan precipitado con su única hija.

Bendita fuera su hermana.

−Lo que ordene mi señora –dijo Thorin haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa oscura y llena de deseo contenido.

Y sin más palabras Thorin cogió su capa de piel –una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de Erebor−, y se la quitó, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros; después, sin apartar la mirada de Fili en ningún momento, hizo lo mismo con su tunica, desanudando poco a poco los cordones de lino que la ataban. La rubia se había quedado donde estaba, observando a su tío, y al querer acercarse él negó lentamente con la cabeza, indicando que quería hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando la verde oliva túnica cayó al suelo, la camisa de lino amarilla clara –que hubiera podido ser blanca de estar en mejores condiciones−, quedó suelta sobre su cuerpo, y entonces Thorin se acercó a Fili tomando sus manos y permitiendo por fin que ella le tocara. La joven le miró a los ojos mientras desabrochaba con cuidado los broches de la camisa, apartándola con cuidado, rozando la piel calida de su tío con los dedos temblorosos, nerviosa como estaba.

Thorin sabía esto, y sonrió con ternura apiadándose de ella tomó sus manos y las posó sobre su pecho, haciendo que ella le tocara sin restricciones, sencillamente sintiendo. Fili entonces, pasó sus dedos delicadamente por el pecho de su tío rozando su pelo y bajando, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar el borde de los pantalones, donde la hombría de Thorin ya clamaba por atención urgente, y ella lo sabía, así que tomó aire y sin más demora desanudó los cordones que ataban el pantalón, dejándolo caer por sus piernas, agachándose en el proceso para ayudarle a quitarse las botas y poder sacárselos, rozando inconscientemente el muslo de Thorin con la mejilla, sacándole un jadeo ronco.

−Por la barba de Durin sobrina –se quejó el moreno−, se rauda…

Fili asintió alzando la cabeza y las manos lo justo para tomar la tela de la ropa intima y bajarla, uniéndola a los olvidados pantalones, tunica y capa. Se tomó un momento para observar y admirar el miembro alzado de su tío, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, solo supuso que aquello dolería bastante al entrar en ella… pero valdría la pena, por amarlo y ser amada como ella sabía que él deseaba.

Thorin notó el silencio de su sobrina con tanta notoriedad como si estuvieran en una casa vacía, sin el ruido del exterior, y sabiendo lo que pasaba por esa rubia cabecita tomó sus manos de nuevo y la incorporó, mirándola a los ojos para tranquilizarla. Fili vió la mirada de su tío y no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que significaba, le pedía que confiara en él, y ella lo hacía; así que desterró esos pensamientos de su mente y tomó el lazo principal de su vestido de novia, tirando de él haciendo que cayera al suelo entero.

Thorin sonrió por la utilidad de esto, sabiendo de donde venía la idea.

−Obra de tu madre desde luego –dijo sin esperar respuesta, pues sabía que así era.

Fili asintió sonriendo, y tal como su tío había hecho antes con ella, tomó las manos de Thorin y las llevó hasta su corsé, permitiéndole que la tocara. Thorin sintió el roce de esa suave piel, notando la calidez de sus pechos, pero el toque de la molesta tela que había sobre ellos le estorbaba, por lo que con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la irritación tomó el corsé y partió la infame tela por la mitad, abriéndolo de un tirón; dejando a su sobrina tan solo con la tela del camisón de la enagua, y su ropa mas intima.

Thorin se mordió el labio con desesperación y la besó, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de ella lo justo para tomar la tela y hacer que cayera por sus brazos, desnudándola. Aún besándola el mayor la alzó de las caderas y la anduvo hasta topar ella de espaldas contra la pared, soltando Fili un jadeo entre sus labios por la sorpresa, separándose ligeramente de sus labios.

− Tio Thorin… –murmuró ella agitada.

Pero Thorin no dijo palabra, con ella apoyada entre la pared y sus caderas sentía que su polla ardía necesitada, por lo que desanudó los nudos de la última prenda de Fili y la miró intensamente con su mano llevando su miembro justo hasta su entrada, ansioso por tomarla; casi podía sentir el vaivén de sus caderas inconscientemente.

−Alza los brazos y sujétate a la viga –ordenó Thorin roncamente.

Fili asintió haciendo lo que él pedía, levantando lentamente los brazos para sujetarse a la columna de madera tras ella, pero estaba nerviosa y el lo veía; por lo que tragó saliva y suspiró, deteniéndose a si mismo un ultimo momento.

−Dolerá… no lo negaré –dijo−, pero será mejor de lo que crees al final…

Ella asintió, animándolo pese a todo, y esa fue toda la confirmación que Thorin necesitaba. Movió las caderas y entró en ella de una estocada que le sacó a Fili todo el aire de golpe como una bofetada. Dolió, demasiado. Fili tomo aire de nuevo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza durante un instante, deseando que él se moviera y terminara, pero no pasó así. Thorin puso ambas manos sobre las caderas de ella y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, acostumbrándola a él, y la sangre que resbalaba por su polla facilitaba esa labor.

Cuando Thorin la notó mas relajada aumentó el ritmo, pidiéndola que lo abrazara, y cuando ella lo hizo todo fue mas fácil. Él notaba que ella empezaba a disfrutarlo por como notaba el flujo de ella rodearle, y cuando encontró el lugar que buscaba desde que comenzó a penetrarla Fili cambió por completo. Se relajó y aunque dejó que él hiciera tomó el cabello negro y veteado de plata de su tío y de un tirón le hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dándola vía libre a su cuello, que comenzó a besar, morder suavemente y chupar.

Thorin, que se sentía en manos de los valar, ya no podía resistirlo más; si ese era el sentir, el placer de yacer con tu único bien valía la pena el sufrimiento hasta encontrarlo; y estaba gozando penetrando a Fili como nunca antes lo había disfrutado con ninguna otra… tenía que significar algo.

Fili se sujetó a su espalda, rogando, jadeando, llamándolo por su nombre, y eso tan solo lo excitaba; por lo que aumentaba el ritmo y golpeaba en ese punto una vez y otra y otra hasta volverla loca de placer y sentir que ya no faltaba mucho para que llegara… tanto como él mismo, que ya notaba el liquido preseminal saliendo de su polla.

Y lo supo en el momento que ambos llegaron al máximo placer. Sus ojos se nublaron de blanco, y sintió en su pecho un calor que le decía que por fin estaba completo; la miró por un momento y vió que lo mismo le pasaba a ella… y explotó de lleno dentro de ella, derramando su semilla y cayendo al suelo de rodillas la sujetó entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se golpeara.

Se quedó ahí sin salir de ella, abrazándola, empapado en sudor.

−Te amo Fili –susurró entre sus cabellos.

Ella se dejó abrazar, asintiendo.

−Y yo tambien a ti –dijo la rubia y lo besó en el brazo.

Esa, sin duda, había sido el inicio de la mejor aventura de todas, la vida que desde ahoa y para siempre compartirían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mini diccionario**

_Nadad – Hermano mayor._

_Namadith − Hermana pequeña._

_Amad − Madre._

_Nidoyel − Hija._

_Atamanel − Amada mia._

**Hasta aquí por hoy :D**

**¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿os ha gustado el one-shot? ¿Qué tal el lemon?**

**Bien, he aqui a mi pareja amada y adorada, mi OTP CON MAYUSCULAS. Los amo, adoro y me inspiran como ninguna. Estoy harta y cansada de la falta de fics de ellos dos, Thorin y Fili, Thorin y Fem Fili, asi que ¡que narices, si nadie lo escribe lo hare yo misma! Porque se que somos muchos los seguidores de esta pareja, y NO estamos solos! Si a alguien mas le gusta, ya sabeis! :D**

**Este es el primero de muchos one-shots de ellos dos, y de un fic largo minimo, asi que espero que os guste un poco; ya que me han hecho recobrar el deseo de escribir, si todo va bien, cada 2 semanas o incluso mas rapido, subire cosas :p**

**Reviews? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Me encantaría saber que pensais :D**

**Besitos!**


End file.
